Silly (YeWook Vers)
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita tentang pria tampan bernama Kim Yesung bersama seorang pria manis bernama Kim Ryeowook. (YeWook) / YAOI. Oneshot. Don't Like! Don't Read! Don't be a silent readers, please.


**Silly**

 **Cast: Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) and Kim Ryeowook**

 **Pairing: YeWook**

 **Genre: YAOI and Romance**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita tentang pria tampan bernama Kim Yesung bersama pria manis bernama Kim Ryeowook.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kata 'sepasang kekasih' yang sering terlontar dari mulut orang lain merupakan persepsi atas kedekatan Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook. Keduanya tidak pernah membenarkan kata 'sepasang kekasih' itu karena pada kenyataannya mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

Jika ada orang yang bertanya, "Kalian bersahabat?", maka Yesung akan mengangguk dengan mantap diikuti anggukkan Ryeowook setelahnya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook bersahabat sejak Sekolah Menengah Atas. Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi saat Ryeowook tidak sengaja menginjak simpul tali sepatunya sendiri yang terlepas dan menyebabkan tubuhnya yang memang mungil itu limbung. Ryeowook hampir saja tersungkur ke depan jika tidak ada sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba saja melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

Untuk beberapa detik Ryeowook terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan di wajah manisnya. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia tersadar dan segera menolehkan kepalanya. Indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok pria tampan dengan warna rambut hitam pekat tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

Lima menit terlewati begitu saja dengan keduanya saling bertatapan. Hingga sepasang lengan yang tengah melingkari pinggang Ryeowook sedikit bergerak, Ryeowook lantas tersadar dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sosok pria tampan yang sudah menolongnya.

Ryeowook segera membungkukkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'selama beberapa kali. Hingga pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya membuka suara, Ryeowook tahu jika pria tampan itu bernama Kim Yesung ketika tiba-tiba saja pria tampan itu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya dan menyebutkan namanya.

Seminggu setelahnya Ryeowook dan Yesung selalu bersama. Di kantin, di perpustakaan, maupun di taman yang terletak di halaman belakang sekolah. Keduanya seperti direkatkan oleh lem, saling menempel tanpa ada celah untuk memisahkan keduanya. Sampai keduanya masuk ke perguruan tinggi, hubungan persahabatan itu semakin erat terjalin.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tengah bersantai di kafe yang ada di sekitar kampusnya seraya menikmati milk shake—rasa strawberry—kesukaannya. Bibir mungilnya sedikit mengerucut dengan sebuah sedotan yang berada di dalamnya. Kedua pipinya seolah bergerak ke dalam dan ke luar saat minuman berwarna merah muda dengan rasanya yang manis itu perlahan-lahan mengisi rongga mulutnya, tertelan melewati kerongkongannya dan berlabuh di dalam perutnya yang rata.

Ryeowook masih asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, hingga satu suara yang diakibatkan oleh gesekan kaki meja dengan lantai yang cukup keras membuat Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya. Dan pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah wajah muram sahabatnya.

Ryeowook mengernyit. Sedikit heran kenapa tiba-tiba pria tampan yang ada di sebelahnya memasang ekspresi seperti itu?

" _ **Hyung**_ kenapa?" Ryeowook memutuskan untuk bertanya ketika sang sahabat tidak kunjung membuka suaranya setelah beberapa menit duduk di sebelahnya.

Sosok pria tampan bernama Yesung itu terdiam, sebelum menghela napas berat kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah manis Ryeowook. Wajah tampannya masih menguarkan ekspresi muram bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang menatap sendu pada Ryeowook.

" _ **Hyung**_ baik-baik saja Wookie-ah…" sahut Yesung pelan.

Ryeowook membuat posisi tubuhnya sedikit menyamping ke arah Yesung lalu menatap wajah muram Yesung dengan tajam.

"Apa _**hyung**_ ingin membohongiku?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya masalah _**hyung**_ dengan dosen Wookie-ah, bukan yang lain."

Ryeowook lantas mendesah pelan saat Yesung mengatakan hal apa yang sudah membuatnya seperti itu.

"Apalagi kali ini?" tanya Ryeowook penuh perhatian.

"Bukan salah _**hyung**_ , dosennya saja yang selalu mempersulit _**hyung**_. _**Hyung**_ sudah mengerjakan tugas _**hyung**_ sebaik mungkin, namun entah karena hal apa dosen itu mengatakan jika masih ada yang harus diperbaiki pada tugas _**hyung**_ padahal tugas teman-teman _**hyung**_ tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang _**hyung**_ kerjakan," sungut Yesung. Tiba-tiba amarahnya sedikit naik saat otaknya mengingat dosen paling menyebalkan di kelasnya.

Sebenarnya Ryeowook ingin tertawa saat mendengar alasan di balik muramnya wajah tampan Yesung. Namun ia harus menahan keinginannya itu dan hanya mampu mengulum bibir mungilnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meloloskan gelak tawa itu dari bibirnya.

"Dosen yang sama? Menurutku, dosen itu menyukaimu, _**hyung**_. Lee Yoo Bi, bukankah dosen itu cantik?" goda Ryeowook setelah dirinya berhasil menghilangkan rasa ingin tertawanya.

Seketika Yesung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ekspresi muram yang sejak tadi terlukis jelas di wajah tampan Yesung kini berangsur-angsur memudar dan tergantikan ekspresi datarnya.

"Jangan menggoda _**hyung**_ dengan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi Kim Ryeowook!" tegas Yesung.

Ryeowook menatap sejenak wajah tampan Yesung kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Nada bicara _**hyung**_ seperti membentakku," sungutnya kesal.

"Maaf Wookie-ah, _**hyung**_ tidak bermaksud berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padamu…" ucap Yesung meminta maaf. Salah satu tangannya lantas bergerak untuk mengelus helaian rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang.

Ryeowook, yang awalnya masih setia dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kini justru menarik kedua sudut bibirnya secara berlawanan—membentuk senyum manis—sesaat setelah indera peraba Yesung mendarat di atas kepalanya.

"Aku tahu _**hyungie**_ …" sahut Ryeowook masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Yesung balas tersenyum pada Ryeowook kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Hening.

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara keduanya. Baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook, keduanya terlihat tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Entah hal apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan. Yang jelas, salah satu di antaranya tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kerutan samar di keningnya.

"Wookie-ah…" suara berat Yesung berhasil memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

Ryeowook membuyarkan hal yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan Yesung.

" _ **Ne**_ , _**hyungie**_?"

Yesung tersenyum simpul.

" _ **Hyung**_ sangat suka melihat wajah manismu."

"…"

Hening.

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Ryeowook atas pujian Yesung untuknya. Pria mungil berparas manis itu tampak terdiam dengan fokus kedua matanya masih menatap wajah tampan Yesung. Warna putih bersih yang semula menjadi andalan warna kulit wajahnya kini harus ternoda dengan warna merah muda yang merambat secara perlahan di kedua pipinya yang berisi. Dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan jika wajahnya sedikit memanas.

Uhh—Ryeowook selalu tersipu malu jika Yesung sudah memujinya seperti itu.

Memilih menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah merona, Ryeowook lantas bergumam—

"—terima kasih…"

Dan Yesung hanya mampu terkekeh saat Ryeowook sudah menunjukkan sikap malu-malunya.

.

.

 _ **Yesung tidak tahu—jika hal itu menambah rasa spesial di hati Ryeowook, untuk dirinya…**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memilih untuk tetap berada di kelasnya saat mata kuliah pertamanya kosong tanpa sang dosen yang mengajar. Tanpa peduli alasan sang dosen, Ryeowook justru berteriak senang di dalam hati karena otaknya tidak akan terkuras habis-habisan untuk mata kuliah pertamanya.

Dengan senyum manis yang masih saja terulas di bibir mungilnya, Ryeowook mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri pada novel yang tengah dibacanya. Kacamata baca yang dipakainya saat ini seolah memberikan kesan sempurna pada penampilan Ryeowook untuk hari ini.

Cantik.

Manis.

Kekehan kecil sesekali terdengar dari bibir Ryeowook ketika ada bagian lucu dari cerita novel yang tengah dibacanya. Sampai kekehan itu berubah menjadi tawa pelan, Ryeowook baru sadar jika sudah ada sosok lain di kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Yesung _**hyung**_?" panggil Ryeowook dengan nada bertanya.

Yesung tidak menjawab panggilan Ryeowook. Namun satu senyum manis yang ia lemparkan untuk Ryeowook sudah cukup untuk menjawab panggilan pria manis itu.

"Tidak ingin ke kafe yang biasa kau kunjungi Wookie-ah? Mata kuliah kedua dimulai satu setengah jam lagi bukan?" tanya Yesung seraya memerhatikan cover novel yang tengah dibaca Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari berbagai kalimat yang tertulis di dalam cerita novel yang tengah dibacanya hanya untuk menatap wajah tampan Yesung.

"Aku hanya sedang malas saja _**hyungie**_ , aku ingin di sini sampai mata kuliah kedua dimulai," jawab Ryeowook, dan beberapa detik setelahnya ia kembali fokus pada novelnya. Mengabaikan Yesung yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan gemas.

"Tapi _**hyung**_ lapar Wookie-ah, ayo temani _**hyung**_ ke kafe…" rengek Yesung.

Ryeowook kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang tengah dibacanya, lantas menatap wajah tampan Yesung.

"Aku membawa bekal. _**Hyung**_ bisa memakannya jika _**hyung**_ mau," ucap Ryeowook polos seraya menaruh novel yang tengah dipegangnya di atas meja kemudian salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil tas miliknya yang ia letakkan di kursi yang ada di sebelah kirinya, berniat mengambil kotak bekalnya sebelum satu suara menghentikan niatannya itu.

"Tidak Wookie-ah, terima kasih…" tolak Yesung seraya tersenyum manis.

Ryeowook balas tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali pada kegiatan membacanya.

Hening.

Yesung memilih untuk terus menatap wajah manis Ryeowook tanpa berniat untuk memulai kembali sebuah obrolan yang sempat terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sementara Ryeowook, pria manis bertubuh mungil itu—berusaha—tampak tidak peduli saat ia merasa tengah diperhatikan oleh Yesung, walau nyatanya ia tidak bisa berbohong jika degup jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari batas normal.

Sedikit menghembuskan napas pelan, Ryeowook berusaha keras untuk menetralkan kembali degup jantungnya. Ia tidak ingin Yesung mendengar degup jantungnya, yang ia yakini pasti akan memasuki indera pendengaran Yesung jika keheningan yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Yesung tak kunjung terpecahkan.

"Wookie-ah…"

Meski dalam diam, Ryeowook mengucap syukur dalam hati karena akhirnya Yesung kembali membuka suara untuk memulai sebuah obrolan dengannya.

" _ **Ne**_ , _**hyungie**_?" sahutnya menjawab panggilan Yesung seraya menutup novelnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Yesung tersenyum.

"Kau akan datang ke acara ulang tahun Donghae sekaligus pertunangannya bersama Eunhyuk?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Bukankah pesta tersebut diharuskan membawa pasangan, _**hyung**_? Aku rasa, kita tidak harus datang jika tidak memiliki pasangan…" jawabnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Hei! Eunhyuk itu sahabatmu dan Kyuhyun sahabatku. Kau yakin tidak akan datang di acara sahabatmu sendiri Wookie-ah?"

Tawa pelan mengalun indah dari bibir mungil Ryeowook, menggantikan kekehan yang sejak tadi terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hehehe… Aku hanya bercanda _**hyungie**_. Eunhyuk _**hyung**_ dan Donghae _**hyung**_ bisa membunuhku jika aku tidak datang."

Yesung mengangguk setuju. Ia juga bisa dibunuh Eunhyuk dan Donghae jika tidak datang pada acara penting mereka.

"Mau pergi bersama _**hyung**_?" tawar Yesung.

Ryeowook tampak terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali membuka suaranya.

"Apa aku bisa menolak tawaranmu itu, _**hyungie**_?" Ryeowook balik bertanya pada Yesung.

"Sekalipun kau menolak tawaran _**hyung**_ , _**hyung**_ akan tetap memaksamu untuk pergi bersama _**hyung**_ …" sahut Yesung santai.

"Ya, karena _**hyung**_ adalah Kim Yesung!"

Dan Yesung tidak mampu membungkam tawanya saat mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hari dan tanggal yang memang sudah ditentukan untuk menjadi acara paling penting untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk kini telah tiba. Pesta yang memang sudah direncanakan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu itu kini terlaksana dengan baik. Semuanya terlihat sempurna tanpa kekurangan apapun. Namun di balik meriahnya pesta tersebut, kesan mewahlah yang seolah mendominasi pesta yang baru saja dimulai sejak dua puluh lima menit yang lalu.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat sibuk menyambut para tamu yang datang ke acara mereka. Bibir keduanya tidak henti mengukir senyum manis untuk para tamu saat para tamu itu menjabat tangan keduanya dan mengucapkan selamat ataupun beberapa kalimat lain, yang tentu saja mengandung makna kebahagiaan di dalamnya.

Seolah merambat, senyum manis yang sejak tadi terulas di bibir Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga terulas di bibir Yesung dan Ryeowook. Keduanya juga tampak begitu bahagia saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah melangsungkan pertunangannya, terlebih saat melihat cincin yang tersemat di jari manis sebelah kiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan secepat ini bertunangan dengan Eunhyuk, padahal kalian baru beberapa bulan menjadi sepasang kekasih," ucap Yesung seraya memeluk tubuh tegap Donghae dan sedikit menepuk pelan punggungnya beberapa kali.

Donghae membalas pelukan Yesung, dan juga membalas tepukan pelan Yesung di punggungnya. Bibirnya melontarkan kekehan kecil saat Yesung berbicara seperti itu padanya.

"Tidak perlu menjadi sepasang kekasih bertahun-tahun, jika _**hyung**_ sudah yakin dengan pilihan _**hyung**_ ," sahut Donghae santai kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Yesung.

Yesung refleks memukul bahu Donghae cukup keras.

"Tidak semua orang sepertimu Tuan Lee!" sungut Yesung yang membuat Donghae hampir meledakkan tawanya.

Yesung mendengus keras kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya menjauhi Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk mendekati meja yang tersedia berbagai macam hidangan lezat di atasnya.

"Lihatlah sayang, si kepala besar itu bahkan tidak pernah berubah…" bisik Donghae pada Eunhyuk, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pria manis yang sejak tadi melihat perdebatan kecilnya bersama Yesung.

Donghae kembali mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian, Donghae _**hyung**_ , Eunhyuk _**hyung**_. Aku ikut bahagia atas pertunangan kalian," ucap Ryeowook dengan tulus. Salah satu tangannya bergerak bergantian menjabat tangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk dan juga memeluk tubuh Donghae dan Eunhyuk secara bergantian.

"Terima kasih Wookie-ah…" jawab Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya pesta meriah itu masih berlangsung untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Tetapi, Yesung lebih memilih untuk mengasingkan dirinya—setelah perutnya terisi penuh oleh makanan—di halaman belakang rumah Donghae dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sebuah kursi panjang yang memang tersedia di sana.

Yesung memfokuskan kedua matanya untuk menatap keindahan yang tersaji di atas langit sana, namun kegiatannya itu terganggu ketika ada sosok lain yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian membuang pandangannya dari sang langit dan menolehkan kepalanya. Indera penglihatannya langsung menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar untuknya tengah duduk nyaman di sebelahnya seraya mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat bulan dan bintang yang tengah bersinar amat terang di atas langit.

Seketika Yesung tersenyum saat melihat wajah manis Ryeowook yang seolah ikut bersinar seperti sang bulan dan sang bintang.

"Ehem!" Yesung sedikit berdehem untuk mengalihkan pandangan Ryeowook dari cahaya bulan dan bintang. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa ke sini Wookie-ah?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencari _**hyung**_ sejak tadi. Sudah kenyang, _**hyung**_ malah sembunyi di sini."

" _ **Hyung**_ hanya ingin ketenangan untuk beberapa saat Wookie-ah. Di dalam sana sangat bising dan terlalu banyak orang."

Ryeowook refleks memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Apa _**hyung**_ pernah datang ke pesta yang tidak ada manusia di dalamnya?" tanya Ryeowook sengit.

Yesung terkekeh seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukan begitu maksud _**hyung**_ , Wookie-ah…"

"Perhatikan kata-kata yang ingin _**hyung**_ ucapkan jika tidak ingin ada yang salah paham saat _**hyung**_ berbicara!"

"Iya, iya. _**Hyung**_ mengerti Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook menatap sejenak wajah tampan Yesung sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan. Bibirnya kembali bergerak untuk melontarkan kata-kata yang sejak tadi tersusun rapi di otaknya.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya _**hyung**_ seperti ini. Apa _**hyung**_ ada masalah?"

"Tidak Wookie-ah, _**hyung**_ tidak memiliki masalah apapun," jawab Yesung seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook tak yakin.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Hening.

Yesung dan Ryeowook kembali memandang bulan dan bintang dengan senyum yang terulas di bibir masing-masing. Hingga suara Ryeowok kembali terdengar, hal itu berhasil memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

" _ **Hyungie**_ , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Yesung menoleh dan menatap Ryeowook yang masih fokus memandang indahnya cahaya bulan dan bintang yang bersinar di atas langit.

"Bertanya apa Wookie-ah?"

Ryeowook mendadak diam saat Yesung sudah merespon ucapannya. Jantungnya secara tiba-tiba berdetak begitu cepat yang membuat tubuh mungilnya dilanda kegugupan.

"Apa _**hyung**_ benar-benar tidak memiliki kekasih?"

"Tidak! Bulan depan _**hyung**_ akan merayakan _**anniversary**_ yang ke satu bulan bersamanya…" jawab Yesung.

Tidak ada ekspresi lain yang terlukis di wajah manis Ryeowook selain keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Tubuh mungilnya yang semula bergerak gugup kini justru beralih menjadi kaku dan menegang. Kedua matanya pun tidak luput untuk ikut berperan menggambarkan keterkejutan yang ia rasakan—membesar seperti berada di batas wajarnya. Dan hatinya seolah terobek secara paksa, membuat rasa sakit di hatinya kian membesar.

Ryeowook menghembuskan napas pelan, lantas kembali membuka suaranya.

"Ber—bersama siapa?" tanyanya pelan. Ia mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Bersamamu, jika kau bersedia menjadi kekasih _**hyung**_ detik ini juga Wookie-ah…"

Hening.

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Ryeowook. Pria mungil berparas manis itu hanya mampu terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar pernyataan Yesung. Otaknya tengah susah payah ia perintahkan untuk mencerna baik-baik kalimat yang baru saja memasuki indera pendengarannya.

Sementara Yesung, pria tampan itu terlihat menatap Ryeowook lekat-lekat. Kedua bola matanya seolah memancarkan sebuah kesungguhan untuk Ryeowook. Melihat Ryeowook yang tak kunjung meresponnya, ia kembali membuka suaranya untuk mempertegas ucapannya tadi.

" _ **Hyung**_ memintamu untuk menjadi kekasih _**hyung**_. _**Hyung**_ mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook."

Tepat setelah Yesung kembali mempertegas ucapannya, semuanya berubah dengan cepat. Ryeowook dengan segera memeluk tubuh tegap Yesung saat dirinya sudah dapat mencerna semua perkataan Yesung. Hatinya yang semula seperti terobek kini justru kembali merapat dengan sempurna. Sakit yang mengisi hatinya pun kini berganti dengan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa Ryeowook jelaskan. Pastinya, Ryeowook benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

"Aku berpikir _**hyung**_ sudah menjadi milik yang lain," lirih Ryeowook seraya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Yesung.

Yesung balas memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook dengan erat.

"Perhatikan kata-kata _**hyung**_ dengan baik jika kau tak ingin salah paham, Kim Ryeowook…"sahut Yesung santai. Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya seolah tengah mengejek Ryeowook, mengingat pria manis itu juga melontarkan kalimat yang hampir sama beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tersadar jika Yesung mengejeknya.

"Bodoh!" umpat Ryeowook kemudian mendaratkan cubitan cukup kuat di paha sebelah kanan Yesung.

"Akhh!"

Yesung meringis kesakitan seraya mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Ryeowook di paha sebelah kanannya.

"Ini sakit sayang…"

"Aku tidak peduli!" sahut Ryeowook cuek, lantas membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yesung yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Yesung menghentikan usapan tangannya kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan mendaratkannya di bahu sempit Ryeowook lantas membalikkan tubuh mungil Ryeowook untuk kembali menghadapnya. Bibirnya sontak mengeluarkan kekehan pelan saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang cemberut.

"Hei. Kau tidak boleh berekspresi seperti ini sayang, ini sangat mengganggu…" ucap Yesung seraya mengusap dengan sayang pipi sebelah kanan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook—yang semula masih setia dengan wajah cemberutnya, kini beralih menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan warna merah muda yang perlahan merambat di kedua pipinya.

Lagi—Yesung kembali terkekeh. Uhh, Ryeowook memang sangat menggemaskan.

" Wookie-ah…"

"…"

Hening.

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Ryeowook, membuat Yesung kembali memanggil nama pria manis itu.

"Wookie-ah…" panggilnya sekali lagi. Kali ini salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang dagu Ryeowook dan membimbing Ryeowook untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Berhasil.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampan Yesung dengan malu-malu.

Yesung mengulas senyum manisnya untuk Ryeowook kemudian melepaskan dagu Ryeowook dari sentuhan indera perabanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Yesung mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook. Hembusan napas hangat kompak menerpa wajah Yesung dan Ryeowook saat jarak wajah keduanya semakin dekat.

 _ **CHU**_

Ryeowook refleks memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir Yesung mendarat di bibirnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yesung untuk membuat posisi senyaman mungkin untuk dirinya dan juga Yesung.

Yesung semakin gencar memagut bibir Ryeowook yang saat ini menjadi tawanan bibirnya. Ia mengigit bibir bawah Ryeowook cukup kuat, yang menghasilkan erangan tertahan dari Ryeowook. Namun Yesung tak peduli, ia terus saja memagut bibir Ryeowook. Sesekali mengigitnya, kemudian menghisapnya cukup kuat. Daging tak bertulang yang ada di dalam mulut Yesung pun turut serta mengisi ciuman yang tengah terjadi itu. Hingga remasan cukup kuat pada helaian rambut Yesung, sukses membuat pria tampan itu melepaskan bibir Ryeowook dari tawanan bibirnya.

Dengan hidung yang saling bersentuhan, Yesung menatap wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat memerah. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis untuk sang kekasih, sebelum ibu jari sebelah kanannya mengusap saliva yang terdapat di salah satu sudut bibir Ryeowook.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook…" ucap Yesung tulus.

Ryeowook balas menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih seraya ikut mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya sebelum—

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yesung _**hyung**_ …"—membalas pernyataan cinta sang kekasih.

Keduanya tersenyum masih dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat. Hingga Yesung menghembuskan napasnya, Ryeowook refleks kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Yesung.

Pria tampan bermarga Kim itu kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang kekasih, dan kembali memulai ciuman yang kedua. Yang mungkin saja, bisa lebih lama dari ciuman sebelumnya.

* * *

 _ **Siapa yang tahu, jika sahabat bisa menjadi cinta?**_

 _ **Dan siapa yang tahu, jika sahabat bisa menjadi luka?**_

 _ **Ryeowook tidak ingin berpikir banyak…**_

 _ **Ia sangat bersyukur, karena ia merasakan opsi yang pertama.**_

 _ **Sahabat menjadi cinta?**_

 _ **Bukankah itu istimewa?**_

* * *

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

* * *

Ide cerita di atas aku dapat waktu aku liat salah satu foto temanku di BBM. Fotonya itu ada kata-katanya gitu deh, aku lupa secara jelasnya, yang aku ingat aku langsung terinspirasi dari foto itu waktu aku di dalam angkot pas mau pulang kuliah XD dan akhirnya jadilah cerita seperti itu/tunjukatas/

Maafkan ya kalau ini aneh atau gak nyambung atau apapun itu. Maafkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan/bow/ tapi tetap sih, aku berharap kalian suka ya :D

.

.

 **Big** **Thank's To:**

 **[Because, I Love You]**

Fujihara Chitose ll cho loekyu07 ll Guest (Elis Etwina) ll belovedkyu ll Alexiandra Hyoya ll Guest ll Tatia ll ywkfjshi ll Guest ll Jeremy kim84 ll hanamiyesung. cloudsomnia ll Rnine21 ll dk ll Yulia cloudsomnia

.

.

Terima kasih sudah baca dan review ceritaku ya :*

*AYO LESTARIKAN FF YEWOOK*

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

.

.

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
